The Not-So-Exact Science of Movies and Noodles
by thelittlegirl121
Summary: Part 2 of the Not-So-Exact Science Series. Cas makes Dean and Sam see Frozen, Dean is jealous, Cas can make noodles, Kevin is a sassy little shit, Sam is tall, Dean is irritating and Cas is angry, well not for long.


The Not-So-Exact Science of Movies and Noodles

Part 2 of the Not-So-Exact Science Series

"Really? He brought us all the way out here to see a movie about some chick that can freeze things." Dean complained to his brother, who simply shrugged. When Castiel had first suggested they all see a movie, nobody saw the harm, that was, until they were aware of the movie. Dean sighed, he was expecting to see something good so he had bought the over expensive movie snacks. He scooted past some teenagers and made his way to a seat next to the overly excited fallen angel. He handed Cas his bag of popcorn and tried to ignore the texting teens in front of him, so he could watch the previews in peace.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel said distractedly, he was engrossed by the Mickey Mouse short that was currently playing on the large screen.

"Is there any particular reason you are going to make us sit through this whole movie?" He asked quietly, afraid to talk in a normal volume lest he gain the attention of anyone around them. Three grown man going to see a Disney movie the day after it comes out is not exactly what most people call socially acceptable. Castiel turned to him and tilted his head ever so slightly.

"I thought it would be enjoyable, the commercial made the movie look quite interesting, and the song they used is already stuck to my head." He explained.

"I think you mean stuck _in_ your head, Cas."

"Yes Dean that is what I meant." The lights started to dim until the theater was pitch black and then the castle, signifying the start of every Disney movie ever, was lighting up the screen. "I believe the movie is starting now Dean." And that was it; Dean and Sam prepared themselves for annoying songs and talking animals, but by the end of the first ten minutes they were both close to frickin tears and the songs were pretty catchy. Dean even commented during the scene where Elsa sings Let It Go, that the 'chick with the ice powers' is pretty badass. Sam simply agreed but countered that he liked the Anna girl better, which is also when Castiel explains that he doesn't like Hans, although he enjoyed the song that Anna and him sang.

When the movie had ended, the Sam, Dean and Cas made their way through the mall parking lot and past a huddle of young women who whistled when they walked past. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's sly smile.

"Here we go." Sam sighed.

"Sorry ladies, taken." Dean called over his shoulder, but he turned when he heard them laugh.

"That wasn't for you, honey." One of them giggled.

"We were looking at him, with the short hair." A red-head added. Cas turned and his eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Oh yeah, wanna go for a ride blue eyes?" The brunette purred.

"I do not understand, my name is Casti-"

"Alright c'mon Cas lets go." Dean grabbed his arm and pulled the ex-angel to the Impala, very quickly. He could hear the women laugh at his hasty retreat. Sam simply followed them while shaking his head in amusement. Dean was the jealous type and damn was it funny when he went off. So the whole ride home consisted of Dean mumbling things like "bitches can't just do shit like that" and "chicks should mind their own business". When they arrived at the bunker it was still light outside, and they were all pretty hungry, so Castiel offered to make everyone noodles, because that's just about all he knows how to make. Sam offered to go get Kevin, and Dean took a seat at the table to read a magazine that absolutely did not have Jennifer Lawrence on the cover, because Dean did not like the Hunger Games, not even a little bit, Sam would never let him live that down. He was almost to the page with all the tributes when he heard something from the kitchen; he made his way there and found Castiel waiting for the noodles to boil, but that wasn't where the noise was coming from. The noise was coming from the iPod on the counter that was playing songs from Frozen and Castiel, singing along to Let It Go while he washed dishes from the previous day. Dean had to admit that the song itself was pretty catchy, so he leaned against the doorframe until it was over. When it was, the hunter quietly sauntered over and placed his hands carefully on the ex-angel's hips. Castiel jumped and tensed, but relaxed when he realized that it was just Dean.

"You startled me, Dean." He said breathlessly. Dean chuckled and placed light kisses along the side of the Castiel's neck that soon escalated to ear bites and low growls.

"Dean, oh my, I-I have to get the pot." Dean's hands began climbing up and down his sides and Cas knew he wouldn't be able to convince Dean to stop if this kept going. He managed to wriggle his way out from under Dean and get to the pot before it boiled over just as Sam and Kevin walked into the room. Kevin inhaled noticeably.

"Smells like... noodles." Kevin pointed out. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you can smell plain noodles, they don't really have a smell." Sam said.

"Well I can read stuff you can't, so maybe I can smell things that you can't either." Kevin retorted.

"Maybe you cannot smell them because you are too tall to smell like a normal human being. Castiel said. Kevin laughed.

"Cas, did you just make a joke about my height?" Sam said incredulously. Castiel put a hand to his chin and thought it over.

"I believe I did." He said as Dean and Kevin continued to laugh.

Castiel went back to stirring the noodles while Sam and Kevin made their way into the other room as Sam muttered to himself about all the crap he gets for being tall.

Dean went to help Castiel with the large pot. Well, he tried to help but every time he did, Castiel just moved the pot as he continued to stir.

"Cas, c'mon stop moving the pot." He muttered as the dark haired man pushed the pot to another side of the counter. "Dude, quit."

"I do not need help Dean. I am perfectly capable of lifting this pot." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, c'mon Cas just let me-"

"No! Dean Winchester if you do not get your ass out of this kitchen, I will make you very sorry." Castiel growled and spun around to face him. The eldest Winchester's eyes widened and then a sly smirk made its way onto his smug face. Dean moved closer to the fuming ex-angel.

"And what exactly will you do to make me very sorry, hmm Cas?" Dean purred as he raised his eyebrows playfully and Cas' anger melted into a mischievous smile as he pulled Dean up against him and put his lips to the hunter's ear.

"I will do so many things to you, Dean Winchester you'll be begging me for more." He said in that gravelly voice that makes Dean weak in the knees.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Dean shot back.

0000

Needless to say, Sam and Kevin ate dinner alone that night, after they found the abandoned pot of noodles, that is. They spent the rest of the night watching a very loud movie to drown out certain noises and in the morning nobody asked why Dean's voice was so hoarse, or why Cas had scratches on both of his arms, because they honestly did not want to


End file.
